How We Let Go
by IamCharlotte88
Summary: Naoki and Kotoko's last moments together. They was forced to break up because of Pandai's almost bankcruptcy and Naoki's Fathers deteriorating health. Naoki does not have any choice but to marry Chairman Oizumi's granddaughter to save his father's company. Please R&R


**Disclaimer:**

Itazura na Kiss is not mine. I'm just borrowing them for my story. ;)

x **oxoxoxoxo**

 **How We Let Go**

Kotoko and Naoki sat side by side on a park bench overlooking a pond after a day full of fun and walking around. Happy noises can be heard everywhere as families or couples soak themselves in the beauty of the nature.

Kotoko slowly put her right hand on top of Naoki's which is casually laying on the bench between them. Naoki looked at her tenderly. They had been coming every Sunday to the park to unwind and relax since they officially become a couple after their high school graduation.

They would often talk and eat under the trees and walk aimlessly around the park. They also watch several performance on the park's open hall during Valentine's days or Christmas eve. They also participated on a marathon event that was held in the park. To them, the park was their Haven.

"I enjoy today" Kotoko began. "Thank you" She then smiles to Naoki.

Naoki adjusted his hand to lace his fingers with Kotoko.

"I enjoyed it too" was his reply.

"Do you think we have our pictures taken with all the statues around the park?" Kotoko enthusiastically ask. Naoki laughs softly while shaking his head as the both of them look over to the pond and the autumn leaves once more.

"We've coming to this park for 2years now, I'm pretty sure we have a picture with each of them" Naoki answered still laughing.

"I guess so" Kotoko said and then lean her head on Naoki's shoulder. "My favorite picture is the one we have with the wolf that is nursing 2 children"

"The Lupa Romana?" Naoki inquired.

"Yup, that's it" Kotoko confirmed cheekily.

"Why?" Naoki inquired, totally intrigue about Kotoko's choice of favorite photo.

"Because, you have a full smile in that photo" was her reply.

Naoki smiled at the memory. He told Kotoko that day she will make a good mother because she loves deeply and unconditionally. Since there are two boys that being nursed by the wolf, he asks her _'what if we have 2 boys as well?'_. Her reply was the most heart warming and the most funniest thing he ever heard.

 _'I'm okay with two boys or two girls or one of both as long as I have them with you.'_

Her sincerity on the way she said the words was outstanding. Her love for him was sipping to each word she have spoken. She is completely dedicated to him. From the way she speak of the future, he knows that she only wants him and no one else.

 _'I just hope that if we have 2 boys, they won't be like you and Yuki-kun. One pair of Irie brothers like the two of you is enough or I'll go crazy'_

He was on fits of laughter after that. That is why when Kotoko ask a passerby to take their photo with The Lupa Romana statue, he cannot wipe the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I remember that one" He replied, leaning his head on Kotoko's.

They were consumed by a comfortable silence while they both ponder all their memories together. From the first time they met to their love confession after graduation and all the happy memories they made together.

But just like any other relationship, they are also put to the test. And now its time for them to part.

Kotoko tighten her hold on Naoki's hand, her left hand now gently squeezing his arms. Naoki feels Kotoko's sudden tense movement. He let go of her hand, adjusted himself and put his arms around Kotoko.

"Don't ever forget that you will always be the one I love" Naoki whispers on Kotoko's hair.

He feels her encircle him with her arms. Her small fist grabbing the back of his shirt with a force. Naoki could feel her nod a little on his chest. He could also hear the heart wrenching sobs that she is desperately trying to stop. He then puts his other arms around her and hold her as close to him as he can.

Naoki wanted to cry as well. He wants to take out all the pain he is feeling inside and hearing Kotoko's hopeless cries was just like a salt in the wound. He had hated himself. For once, being genius did not help him at all. Him and his family have no way out unless he marries chairman Oizumi's granddaughter. With Pandai on the verge of bankruptcy and his father's deteriorating health, Naoki doesn't have a choice.

Chairman Oizumi is a wicked man, even evil on Naoki's opinion. He as for Naoki in exchange for his financial assistance to Pandai, fully knowing that he is already engage to Kotoko. It didn't help that his granddaughter, Sahoko, was exactly like her grandfather. She threatens him about Kotoko's future by telling him she have a lot of connections.

Naoki and Kotoko never hides anything from one another so they both agreed to break up knowing that it will better for the both of them and their family.

After a few more moments, when Kotoko is more calm, she spoke;

"I will wait for you, Irie-kun"

"Kotoko" he replied in a warning tone.

"No matter what you say, I will wait for you"

Naoki knows that when Kotoko wants something, no one, even him can stop her. Naoki sigh.

"I know"

With that, Naoki knows that he still have something to look forward to in the future.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

"Okay, this is me" Kotoko said when they arrive in front of her house while still holding Naoki's hands. "Thank you, Irie-kun"

"No need to thank me, you know I would rather be here than anywhere else" was Naoki's serious response. He receives a simple nod from Kotoko.

An awkward silence fell on them. Niether knows what to say next.

"Can you do something for me?" Naoki suddenly ask.

"Anything, yeah" Kotoko reply hastily, thankful to him for breaking the silence.

"Say my name." Naoki said simply.

"What?" Was Kotoko's response suddenly confused.

"Say my name" he repeated.

"Irie-kun"

"Naoki. Call me Naoki"

Kotoko stared at Naoki through the darkness of the night. Of all the things Kotoko knew that Naoki would want, she did not particularly expect that. They know each other for almost 5 years now and even when they are officially dating, he never asked her to call him by his first name. And to think that this was their last day together, makes it hard for her to change how she address him.

"Call me Naoki, Kotoko" Naoki sounds like he is pleading.

And because she loves him, she cant deny him anything. Her eyes begun to water as she try her best to give Naoki a genuine smile. She give Naoki's hand a gentle squeeze as she pour all of her to Naoki's request.

"I Love You, Naoki" Kotoko said through her river of tears.

Naoki don't waste another moment and pull Kotoko towards him and giving her the most earth shattering kiss.

 **The end**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Authors Note:** Well this basically inspired by my cousin's story. Well my cousin is the guy and his girlfriend was a daughter of a wealthy family. If you know Jollibee, the girls family owns several branches of it. My cousin runaway with the girl and they soon have a daughter. However, when the girls family gets a hold of them, they take their daughter away with the baby. The girls family threatens my cousin that if he'll ever contact their daughter again, his family would suffer.

Its really scary how wealthy people displays their power over common folks like us. Love is great. It gives you strength and at the same time, it becomes your weakness.

Well, thats what I have for guys. I hope you enjoys it. I also wanna apologize again for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm working on it. _~

Also the park that they visit is a real park in Tokyo. Its called Hibiya Park. Please check it out. Its really a beautiful place. Also the statue and the activities they do in the park is real. They even have a chapel there. The park looks romantic.

Please Read and Review..


End file.
